Anything To Protect My Family
by speedmonkey
Summary: Jason Wells threatened to bring down Speed a long time ago. Now he's in jail but does that mean the Speedle family is safe? Read and found. SC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except people you don't know.

Pairing: Speed and Calleigh and maybe Eric and Valera I haven't decided yet.

A/N: This sequel is set 4 year after the epilogue. So Madison is 7 years old.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"First day of school!" screamed Madison. "First day of school!" screamed Madison running into her parents room who both groaned and rolled over.

"She's your daughter." stated Tim.

"Yes, but she's a daddy's girl. And who's fault is that?"

"Mine." groaned Tim into Calleigh's shoulder.

"Mommy...Daddy..its the first day of school!"

"Maddy."

"Yes Daddy?"

"Why can't you be like every other normal kid and hate school." said Tim sitting up. "And let your parents sleep in. Maddy its 5:00 in the morning. You don't have to be at school for another 4 hours."

"I'm just excited."

"Well honey Mommy and Daddy worked late last night could you please go back to bed." asked Tim.

Madison sighed. "I guess so."

"Thank you." said Tim lying back down and stretching his arm around Calleigh's waist.

"There's no point in us trying to go back to sleep. She'll just come back in in another 15 minutes. We already had this conversation twice." said Calleigh turning in her husband's arms.

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you to." said Tim as he dipped his head in to kiss Calleigh when their bedroom door burst open with Madison right behind it.

"Fi-" started Madison.

"We know, we know its the first day of school." said Tim.

"That wasn't even 3 minutes." said Calleigh with a yawn.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"What's wrong with you guys?" asked Eric as Tim and Calleigh walked into the break room with bags under there eyes.

"Maddy, decided to wake us up at 4:30, 4:45, and 5:00." said Tim pouring himself and Calleigh some much needed coffee.

"Well that's what you guys get for having kids." said Horatio making his presence known.

"Hey, Horatio." said Calleigh.

"Where's my good morning?" asked Horatio offended.

"Well what's so great about it?" asked Calleigh with a mad look on her face.

Eric gasped. "Calleigh...your...your not cheerful anymore."

"Well...i'm tired!" said Calleigh as she downed her coffee. Causing the whole room to laugh except Calleigh.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey Alexx?" said Tim as him and Calleigh walked under the yellow tape.

"Hey Timmy...Calleigh."

"Hi Alexx." said Calleigh.

"What's got you two in a bad mood?" asked Alexx as she turned the victim over.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Tim giving Alexx a hand with the body.

"Mmhmm."

"Two words...First day of school." said Calleigh as she grabbed her crime light.

"Oh, first grade...I remember when my kids started their first day of first grade." said Alexx as she chuckled slightly.

"Yeah you laugh now. But I bet when James and Marissa were waking you up at 1 a.m. you weren't laughing then." stated Tim.

"Timothy James Speedle!" yelled Calleigh.

"Uh-oh the real name card. This can't be good." said Eric walking around Tim and over to Alexx.

"What did I do know?"

"My crimelight isn't working. You stole it again didn't you?"

"Well like I said before stole is very negative. I had borrowed, I replaced it, I put it back."

"Well it would be nice if charged it first."

"Baby, I sincerely apologize."

"Don't baby me. Give yours."

"Alright...here." said Tim handing Calleigh his crimelight.

"Thank you."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Yeah you laugh and have know." said a man in a car from across the street. "But you won't be laughing when I'm done with you."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

TBC...sorry its so short but there's more to come!


	2. The Package

"...and then we fingerpainted and then, and then we um...wrote our names."

"Soi take it you had fun today?" asked Calleigh as she fastend Madison's seat belt in the back of her tahoe.

"Mhmm. Mommy where's daddy?"

"He's working late tonight sweetie but he'll be home later."

"You guys work all the time." said Madison with a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Believe me if there was something I could do about that I would. But as long as bad people do stupid things I'll always have to work. Ok?"

"Ok."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim walked into his house very careful to not wake up his sleeping family. He put his badge on the table and his gun in the lock box. He then walked up and opend Madison's door quietly and then walked over to her bed.

"I love you my angel." said Tim as he brushed her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"I love you to daddy." said madison as she rolled over her back facing Tim and he smiled slightly and got up and went into his bedroom.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Will I always be the second women in your life?" asked Calleigh as she rolled over to face Tim once he got into bed.

"What?"

"I heard you talking to Maddy over the baby monitor."

"That thing is going to get me in trouble one day." said Tim as he pulled Calleigh to him.

"You know...you should probably get rid of that thing. I mean she is 7 years old."

"Well witch would rather have her just walk in her when were...busy..or say something over the monitor so we have time to prepare." said Tim with a evil grin.

"Alright I get your point. So why did Horatio keep you so late."

"Oh just the case..the D.A. didn't want to to proceed with the case...but I used my magic and talked her into it." Tim said.

"Mmm...okay well you know...i'm not really tired right now...you got any plans?" asked Calleigh as she started to kiss Tim's neck.

"Not anymore I don't."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Tim."

"Yeah Paula?" said Tim walking out of the elevator with Calleigh.

"This package came for you."

"Oh..okay thank you Paula." said Tim taking the package.

"Hey, i'll see you later alright." said Calleigh.

"Ok...i'll be in trace."

"I'll be in firearms."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim walked into trace to find Delko looking over some evidence. "Hey man."

"Hey." said Eric looking up from his report sheet. "What's that?"

"I don't know but as soon as I open it i'll let you."

"Always so sarcastic." said an amused Eric but wiped the smirk of his face when he saw his best friend's face. "What is it?"

"It's a bunch of pictures of Calleigh and Madison. And a note. Delko go do me favor go get Horatio."

"You got it." said Eric as he ran up the stairs to Horatio's office.

Eric returned a few seconds later with his boss right on his heels.

"Speed...what do you got?"

Speed showed Horatio the note.

" told you i'd get you. And I will. You think bars are going to stop me? Then your highly mistaken. Just take a look at you precious family. It won't last long." Horatio read from the note. "Eric do me a favor and run this and the pictures on prints and then get the photos over to tyler and have him scan them into the computer see if he can get anything from the reflections in the eyes or from the backgrounds."

"Sure thing H." said Eric who took one look at Speed and then left the room.

"Speed..."

"H, don't ok. I'm not going to do anything. Alright...i'm just gonna go check on Calleigh."

"Speed... your not gonna tell her are you?"

"I think its best not to...she's already got enough on her plate already."

"What do you mean?" asked Horatio as he put his hands on his hips.

"She's pregnant." said Tim turning to face Horatio. "H, I will do anything to protect my family."

"I know you will. That's what makes you such a great man." said Horatio as he put a comforting hand on Speed's shoulder. "We'll get this guy before he goes to far. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." said Speed who turned and walked down to fire arms.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim stood back in the door frame as he watched Calleigh fire away. He loved to watch her shoot. Calleigh took her head phones and goggles of and turned around and jumped.

"Must you scare me like that?" asked Calleigh as she walked infront of Tim and slipped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that." said Tim as he pulled Calleigh closer to him.

"What was that package about?"

"Oh..that was nothing."

Calleigh gave him a questioning look.

"Honest." Speed lied.

"Alright." said Calleigh as she leaned in to kiss Tim.

"I thought you made a rule about no public diplays of affection at work." said Tim with a smirk.

"Did I make that rule?" said Calleigh innocently. "Well if i did...I take it back." said Calleigh in her southern drawl connecting her lips with Tim's which soon led them into a passionate embrace which soon led them into Calleigh tiny office in the back of the ballistics lab.

"You sure about this?" asked Speed as he closed the door.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my whole life." said Calleigh as she slowly unbuttoned Tim's shirt.

"I love you."

"I love you too." said Calleigh as she pushed him up against the desk.

TBC...


	3. Madison

"H, I didn't get any prints off the letter or the pictures. But I did find some blood on the side of the paper."

"Good Eric."

"I told Maxine to page me with the results immediatley."

"So, um..how are things going with Valera?"

''There uh...going." replied Eric as he felt his cheeks turn red. "So were's Speedle?"

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"I can not believe we just did that." said Tim putting his shirt back on and making sure it was on right.

"Well we did." said Calleigh leaning in to kiss Tim again.

"We better get back to work." said Speed.

"Always so perfessional..." said Calleigh as she opened her office door.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey guys..." said Calleigh as she entered the break room with Tim right behind her.

"Hey Cal..." said Eric giving Speed a questioning look. Speed shooke his head. "What's up."

"Um...me and Tim need to tell you something." said Calleigh with a hug smile on her face. And only a smile like that could be brought on by Tim Speedle.

"Shoot." said Horatio already knowning what the something was.

"Were um... were gonna have another baby."

"Oh, Calleigh honey that's great." said Alexx rushing over to give her a hug totally unaware of the situation.

"Thanks Alexx."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So...did Maddy give you a hard time?" asked Calleigh when Tim climbed into bed next to her.

"No...I just told her that you can't hit other kids no matter what they do to you."

"Well i'm just glad that Mr. Brown let us handle it."

"Yeah he seems like a nice enough guy." said Tim as Calleigh turned out the light.

"Goodnight." said Tim.

"Mmmm...night." said Calleigh as she snuggled up next to Tim.

"I love you Calleigh." said Tim stroking Calleigh's hair. "More then anything."

"I know. I love you too." said Calleigh just before she drifted off to sleep.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Horatio had made Speed and Calleigh work a triple homicide while him and Eric worked the case of the mysterious package. Horatio had made Eric pull up any case files that Calleigh and Tim worked within last 10 ten years.

"They both worked a case excatly 10 years back yesterday. A Jack Brown was arrested for holding up a grocery store and killing the clerk." stated Eric.

"Known associates?" asked Horatio.

"Um...yeah...H."

"Who is it Delko?"

"Jason Wells."

"What about him.'' asked Speed entering the break room.

" Um..."

Speed shook his head not really in the mood for Delko's excuses at the moment. "Has Valera come up with anything on the blood?" askd Tim.

"No...Speedle DNA does take time to process."

"I know that...you know I'm not really in the mood for your attitude." stated Tim.

Delko went to say something but Horatio cut him off. "Guys..nows not the time ok." said Horatio as Valera walked in.

"I got a hit on CODIS with that blood sample." said Valera walking in.

"Who was it?" asked Tim.

"A Jack Brown..he was arrested-"

"Let me guess." said Delko. "For holding up a grocery store and killing the clerk."

"Yeah how did you know?" asked Valera.

Delko pointed to the file on the table. "Oh...well good luck guys." said Valera as she left the room.

"Jack Brown why does that name ring a bell?" said Speed.

"Well that's Madison's first grade teacher." said Calleigh walking up next to Tim. "Why?" asked Calleigh.

Speed looked at Eric who looked at Horatio who looked at Calleigh. "I'm sorry." stated Horatio.

"What, Tim what is he talking about?" asked Calleigh worridley.

"I think we need to get over to Maddy's school." stated Tim.

"What why?"

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim and Calleigh pulled up in there Tahoe to Maddy's elemantry school. Horatio, Eric and a few patrol cars not far behind them.

"Tim...will you please tell me what's going on?" asked Calleigh as her and Tim both got put of the car.

"Not now." was all Tim said as he and Calleigh walked into the building.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hi um...I'm Tim Speedle and I need to pick up my daughter."

"Okay who's your daughter?" asked the secretary.

"Madison Speedle." stated Tim.

The secratery looked at a piece of papaer and found the room number that Madiosn was in and called the room. After a few seconds the secretary said. "I'm Sorry Mr. Speedle but Madison has already been picked up."

"What... nobody was supposed to pick her up." stated Calleigh as Horatio and Eric walked in.

"Well a Mr. Brown came in and said that you guys were going to be working late so you had asked him to pick her up for you guys."

"Mr. Brown is her teacher!" screamed Tim. "And a suspect in an investigation."

"Well i'm sorry I didn't know I'm new here. I don't know everybody yet." stated the secretary.

"Well lady when I'm done with you your going to wish that you knew everybody. You just let a physco path off with a 7 year old girl. The girl to two detectives by the way."

"I'm sorry." was all the lady could say. "I'll go get the prinicpal for you."

"Yeah you do that." said Tim angrily.

"Tim...honey calm down alright..now will you please tell me what's going on."

Tim sighed. "That package I got was from Jack Brown we found his blood on the side of the letter that was in it."

"O-k-a-y." said Calleigh.

"Inside the package was pictures of you and Maddy adn the letter was basically a threat."

"Oh my god...why didn't you tell me." said Calleigh in her strongest southern voice.

"I didn't want to worry you."

"You didn't want to worry me...Tim... our baby's teacher just kidnapped her. God knows where she is now." said Calleigh starting to freak out now.

"I'm sorry." said Tim as he pulled Calleigh into a hug.

"Eric." stated Horatio.

"Yeah."

"I want you to put out an Amber alert." stated Horatio.

"You got it." said Eric as he wiped out his cell phone.

"You guys should prepare for the FEDS-"

"I know." said Calleigh. "With a child under twelve the FEDS have to get involved."

"I.A.B'S going to be all over you guys to." said Horatio.

TBC...


	4. Crying

A/N: I know everyone hates Stetler but i actually kinda sorta like the guys and in this fic him Tim and Calleigh are friends. Because you know it seemed like he was the only one who cared about the CSI'S in season 3 because Horatio seemed to only care about himself.Also the FED that is in this story is the one from the cross over episode between Miami and Las Vegas he was also in the Wannabe episode. I just couldn't remember his name. So if one of you guys know could you tell me that would be great. THNX!

"SO you guys don't know anything?" asked a concered Stetler.

"We told you we didn't." said Speed in the interrogation room with Stetler and Calleigh. "Shouldn't you be asking the admistration office at Madison's school on why they would higher a murderer."

"I was getting to that." said Stetler. "I just thought I would ask you guys how you were doing first."

"Well were just peachy." snapped Calleigh. "I'm sorry." said Calleigh as Tim rubbed her back.

"It's alright I understand. I promise you guys were going to find her. Besides you got bigger fish to fry." said Stetler as one of the FEDS walked up to the door and opened it.

"Speedle. Duquesne. We need to talk."

"I think i made it very clear that my name is Calleigh Speedle." Calleigh was very defensive towards her last name. She wasn't going to be one of those celebrity's who married an actor and didn't change their last name because they were afraid nobody would recognize them after.

"Sorry." said the FED like he actually cared. "Listen we need to talk about this."

"Um...i'm not really in the mood to talk to you right now." said Speed getting out of his seat.

"Well I don't care what you want Speedle...your daughter was just kidnapped. Don't you care."

"UH-oh" muttered both Calleigh and Stetler that was a button you didn't want to push with Tim Speedle. Everyone who knew him knew that he loved Madison more then anything, well except for Calleigh. Anyone who knew him knew that he would die before he let anything happen to his family.

"You listen to me and you listen to me good. Don't you think for one second that I do not love my daughter. Because the enitre time that she has been my daughter i have done nothing but love her and take care of her. Now if your going to come in here with your acqusations you can just get the hell out! Because i do not need someone like you trying to find my daughter.'' said a very angry Tim (sorry i couldn't resist making Tim angry because i just think he's so cute when hes angry LOL)

"Is that right?"

"Yeah that's right." said Tim who went for the door.

"Where do you think your going Speedle?"

"Away from you before I do something that would make me lose my job." said Tim as he opened the door.

"Tim.." said Calleigh teary eyed.

"I'm sorry Cal, but I have to get out of here."

"Well would you atleast tell me where your going...Tim I just lost my daughter I don't want to lose you to."

"I'm going to find some answer's." yelled Tim as he walked out of the room angrily.

Calleigh sighed.

"I hope your happy Speedle. Your husband may have just lost his job."

"What?'' said Calleigh.

"Listen you don't have the authority to do that I believe I.A.B. does and i see no grounds to fire Speedle. His daughter was just kidnapped for christ sack."

"Are you siding with a CSI Rick?"

"Yes... I am."

"Well I'd be careful if I were you I control your job." said the FED as he walked out of the room.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim sighed as he ignored his cell phone again he knew were he was going and he knew that if he talked to Calleigh right now she would be able to talk him out of it.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Jason..." said Speed as the guard brought in Jason and set him down at a table.

"Speedle...to what do i owe this visit?"

"Cut the crap. I know you worked with Jack Brown and I know you told him to kidnap my daughter...so where is she?"

"Your daughter was kidnapped. I'm so sorry I had no idea."

"Yeah i'll believe that when you get parol."

"Well that may be sooner then you think." said Jason who laughed out loud.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Where the hell have you been?" asked an angry Horatio when Tim walked into the break room.

"I told Calleigh I went to go look for answers."

"And did you find them?"

"No." Tim stated regreatfully. "Where is she?"

"She's in her office." Tim nodded and left the room.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim walked through the ballstics lab and came to a door which was closed. He knocked softly. "Go away." sobbed Calleigh.

"Honey, its me open up."

"Come in." said Calleigh as Tim opened the door. He saw Calleigh trying to wipe away her tears but it was no use she had mascara all over the place.

"Its no use." said Tim as he neeled down next to Calleigh in her chair.

Calleigh sighed. "Tim...I just want her back." whispered Calleigh.

"I know sweetheart." said Tim as he stood up and picked Calleigh up and took her spot in her chair and let Calleigh sob onto his shoulder.

"It's just not fair." said Calleigh looking in Tim's chocolate eyes and she got lost for a second. Even after all this time of being together Calleigh could still get lost in his eyes and some times she didn't know why.

"I know...Calleigh I wish there was something I could do then say that I'm sorry. But there's not."

"It's ok." Calleigh sniffed. "I know you'd do anything to protect us and I love you for that."

"Maddy probably thinks I don't love her anymore." muttered Tim.

"Tim Maddy knows you love her, I know you love her, hell this whole lab knows you love her, You talk about her all the time. You bring her here all the time you put pictures of her on the bulletin board for crying out loud... And don't you even think for one second that she blames you for this, she knows you would have tooken a bullet for her. She looks up to and she trust you and she knows that you'll do everything in your power to bring her home."

And then it happend something that Calleigh Duquesne had never seen Tim Speedle ever do. She saw him cry.

"Oh, honey come here." said Calleigh tucking Tim's head under her chin and rubbing his back gently. "It's gonna be ok."

"You probably think i'm a big baby." Tim chocked out and wrapped his arms tight around her waist.

"No, no I don't think that for one second . Tim look at me." said Calleigh as she craddled his face in her hands. "I love you and lord knows you have seen me cry. Everybody cries Tim. Its ok."

"But i'm the man of the house. I'm supposed to be strong and support our family and i failed." said Tim wiping his eyes.

"Tim everybody makes mistakes...everyone slips up every once in awhile. I know i've mad mistakes. Tim honey...there was nothing that you could have done she was at school." Tim turned his face away form Calleigh and Calleigh pulled it back to face hers. "You did nothing wrong. You understand me. Nothing." Tim nodded. "So your the man of the house huh?" said Calleigh with a smirk.

"Well yeah." said Tim leaning in to kiss Calleigh.

"Well Damn the Man." said Calleigh as she leaned in as well.

TBC...

sorry i couldn't resist with the whole damn the man quote again. And is it just me or do you jsut wanna cry and think tim's incredibly sexy when he cries kinda like he did in wannabe in the elevator.


	5. Getting Arrested

A/N: Now I remember it was Dennis Shackheim how could I forget the "Tick Tock Dennis." Thanks Speed'sGril22. Ok I just realized I made like a big mistake alright in my other story Jason killed himself and then in my last chapter Tim went to go see Jason in prison. Some how I like completely forgot about that. Sorry blonde moment... ok sake of argument and the rest of this story Jason didn't kill himself. Horatio ran in there and arrested him, but Tim still got shot and Calleigh still came in. Sorry for the mistake guys its been really crazy at my house the last couple of days and I just got distracted. Sorry won't happen again.

Everyone of the CSI Miami day shift sat in the break room of the crime lab watching the news when somethinig caught their attention. A reporter started talking about how Jason Wells is getting parol.

"That's not possible." said Calleigh.

"Actually it is." said Federal agent Dennis Sackheim. "He's been cleared of all charges."

"What?" asid Tim standing up. "This guy kidnapped Calleigh! He killed four people. And there just letting him walk after 8 years!" screamed Tim.

"Don't raise your voice at me Speedle." defended Dennis.

"Don't tell me not to yell at you this man!" Tim said as he pointed at the t.v. "Kidnapped my wife. He threatend me hell he shot me almost killed me! And you and I both know that he is an accomplis to the kidnapping of my daughter. And he's just going to walk!"

"Tim honey calm down." said Calleigh moving away from Tim slightly.

"Calleigh don't you tell me to calm down. Dman arn't you scared that he'll came after you. He's already got our daughter!"

"Correction he doesn't have your daughter. Jack Brown has your daughter." said Dennis.

Tim went forward to use Dennis as a punching bag but Eric and Tim stopped him.

"Speed..." said Horatio shaking his head. "He's not worth it."

Tim gave Dennis an evil look.

"Dennis is there something you wanted to tell us? Or did you just come here to give us trouble?" asked Horatio.

"Yeah, I cam here to tell you guys that I'm placing Speedle and Calleigh under house arrest...with constant supervision." said Dennis.

"What..." said Calleigh.

"You guys want to be protected don't you?"

"Well yeah but..." said Calleigh.

"Your also staying as far away from this investigation as possible."

"No! If anyone's going to bring my baby home it going to be and Calleigh." said Tim.

"Your baby..." said Dennis. "How can you even be sure its your kid."

"I know she's my daughter."

"Do you...I mean Calleigh was raped right around the time you guys had...relations. Madison looks just like Calleigh how can you...really be sure that she's yours?"

"Back off Dennis."

"Well i'm just saying I know if my wife was raped and she got pregnant shortly after I would be wondering if she was really mine."

"Dennis...I said... back off." Eric heared the angryness is his friend's voice and stepped up next to him maybe to try and tell him he wasn't alone.

"Doesn't that bother you."

Speed had enough. He punched Dennis straight across the face knocking him down to the floor.

"I never...ever needed a blood test to tell me if Madison was ever mine!" yelled Tim pointing a finger at Dennis who was wiping blood from his mouth. "Ever!" yelled Tim this voice cracking.

"Congradulations Speedle. You just lost your job. You just assaulted a police officer, even your good friend Rick Stetler won't be able to argue that way. Your lucky if you don't spend a night in lock up." said Dennis getting to his feet.

"Fine!" yelled Tim atleast that would get me away from you before I do something really stupid!"

"Timothy..." screamed Calleigh tears rolling down her cheeks. "Just stop it! God damn it! This is getting us no where. Damn it Tim why do you always have to push everything over the edge? Why couldn't you just let it go." said Calleigh as she ran out of room.

"You should listen to your wife Speedle..." Tim glared at him. "Hand over your badge and serive pistol now."

"I'm not doing anything until I.A.B. says." said Tim as he walked out of the break room.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"YOUR NOT GOING TO FIRE HIM!" yelled Dennis.

"No i'm not." said Rick.

"Well then you have to suspend him atleast..make him spend some time in county lock up..put it on his permant record or something." Dennis defended.

"I will do the neccassary actions." said Rick as he left the room.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim and Calleigh sat on their couch Calleigh wrapped up in Tim's arms.

"Tim..."

"Calleigh don't." was all Tim said.

Calleigh went to go say soemthing but she was cut off by a knock at the door.

Calleigh walked over and opened it slightly. "Rick what can I do for you?" asked Calleigh as she let Stetler in.

"I'm sorry. But I have to do this." said Rick as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Tim stood up.

"No." said Calleigh as she walked in front of Tim. "Rick come on Dennis is the biggest a-whole alive. He deserved what he got." defended Calleigh.

"I know that Cal...but Dennis or not Tim still assaulted an officer and he has to do his time."

"Well how long?" asked Calleigh.

"A few days."

"But..."

"Calleigh its ok. You'll be fine." said Tim.

"I'll be fine!" screamed Calleigh as Rick pulled Tim arms behind his back and put the cuffs on him. "Tim I lost my baby...damn it, your being taken to jail for godness sake. Your leaving me here by myself while i'm pregnant."

"Calleigh...I messed up, I made a mistake. And I need to be punched for that."

Calleigh sighed heavily trying to fight the tears that worked there way to the surface again.

"Come on Speed." said Rick. as he pulled on Tim's arm.

"Can you just give us a second?" asked Calleigh. Rick nodded and walked out onto the front porch leaving the door open for Speed when he was ready to come out.

"I love you." said Calleigh as she cuffed Tim's face in her hands.

"I love you too." said Tim as Calleigh kissed him passiontley. "You'll be ok. I promise." said Tim after a few minutes.

"Speed..." said Stelter walking up. "We need to go."

"Alright." said Tim as he turned to leave but Calleigh pulled him back and hugged him tightly even though he couldn't hug her back. "No!"

"Calleigh...baby, I have to go."

"I don't want you to go." said Calleigh as she tucked her head under Tim's chin.

"I know but I won't be gone long. You'll be ok." said Tim walking away.

"Tim!" Calleigh cried. "You promised me you'd never leave me."

TBC...AWWWWWWWW poor Calleigh lol!


	6. Chapter 6

Calleigh woke up that morning alone, well alone in bed atleast. She walked downstairs and saw Horatio and Eric sitting on the couch still asleep. 'Poor guys.' Calleigh thought. 'They've been here working all night.' Calleigh walked into the kitchen to find Frank, Yelina and Detective Selva (sorry i always liked her and then poof she's gone so she's back lol). Dennis and a guy she never met before.

"Calleigh your up." said Yelina.

"Yeah. Good morning guys." said Calleigh half cheerfully as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "Um...i'm sorry who are you?" asked Calleigh looking at the man that she never met before.

"Oh, i'm sorry i'm um...Ryan Wolfe...I'm the newest member of your team." said Ryan he reached his hand over to Calleigh to shake hands but she didn't really feel like it. Calleigh set her coffee down on the table.

"Calleigh..." said Adelle.

But Calleigh ignored her and walked into the living room and hit Horatio over the head with a pillow.

"What?" said a startled Horatio. "Oh... Calleigh... what's a matter?" asked Horatio.

"Can I uh, see you upstairs for a minute?"

Horatio peeked into the kitchen seeing that Ryan was sitting there.

"Sure."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Was it something I said?" asked Ryan.

"No." said Frank not looking up from his newspaper.

"I just wouldn't do anything to piss her off right now." stated Yelina.

Adelle chuckled lightly. "I've done that a few times. Not a good idea."

Frank, Yelina and Adelle laughed and Ryan slumped back into his chair.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Who is he?" asked Calleigh once she closed her bedroom door.

"That's Ryan Wolfe."

"Yeah, I got that. I meant what is he doing here? He said he was the newest member of the team? What in the hell was that all about?"

"I needed someone to help us while Tim was..." Horatio saw the glint in Calleigh's eyes when he mentioned Speed's name so he chose his next words carefully. "Away."

"You needed some one to fill in? Why didn't you ask the night shift's help? Lord knows that we have helped them alot in the past."

"They were swamped."

"Yeah right. It's called they didn't want to get in the middle of it because their suprivisor's all politics and doesn't give a damn about another cop and there family."

"Calleigh you need to calm down." stated Horatio calmly. But no matter how calm he was he was about to get the shock of his life.

"I AM CALM!" screamed Calleigh.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

The Detectives down stairs jumped Calleigh's voice traveled when she got angry.

"Told you." said Adelle smiling over at Ryan.

Ryan swollwed. Every one told him that Calleigh was the nice one and Tim was the saracstic don't mess with me one.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Horatio stumbled back in shock he never really heared Calleigh get angry. He knew that her and Tim had arguments but...well he was just glad that he wasn't Tim.

"Calleigh listen to me...you wanna bring Maddy home don't you?"

"How can you even ask me that question."

Horatio glared at Calleigh.

"Honestly what kind of question is that Horatio? No I don't want my daughter back I want her as far away from me as possible! I never even liked her anyways." said Calleigh sarcastically as tears gently rolled down her cheeks.

"Calleigh listen I know you love Maddy and I know that you want her back ok. But we need every possible person here to help us...understand."

"Yeah I get it." said Calleigh wiping away a few tears.

"Listen Cal, we're going to find her. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

Calleigh didn't mean to be negative, but she was just so sick of people breaking her promises to her. She just had enough.

"Is this Ryan guy permant?"

"No."

"Ok...good." said Calleigh as she went for the door but changed her mind and turned back to face Horatio. "I will work with him...but i do not have to like him." said Calleigh pointing a finger at him.

"Nobody asked you to."

Calleigh gave Horatio an evil look. She didn't know what was wrong with her but she was definatley not the Calleigh Duquesne the CSI Miami-Dade day shift new and loved.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Horatio and Calleigh walked down the stairs when they heard a knock. Horatio held her back so that he could check out the door first. Calleigh rolled her eyes and let him walk by her.

Horatio nodded. "Its ok...You can open it."

Calleigh walked around Horatio.

"Thank you for letting me answer my own door."

Horatio sighed heavily. Why was she being so stubborn? She definatley learned a thing or two from Tim Speedle that's for sure.

Calleigh opened the door and saw it was Tyler. "Hey string bean." said Calleigh as she let Tyler in the house.

"Hey Cal." Tyler noticed her runny make up and already knew the answer to the question he was about to ask. "How are you doing?"

"Eh, I've had better days."

"I'm sorry to hear that." said Tyler. "I just came over to set up the trace on the phone."

"Alright well you know were the ktichen is." said Calleigh as she closed the door.

Tyler walked into the kitchen with Horatio. "Why is she nice to you?" asked Horatio.

"Because I'm a people person...that's why." said Tyler with a huge grin making Horatio glare at him.

TBC...Alright I didn't really want to bring Ryan on board, because if you guys know me at all you know I can't stand the guy but anyways i thought it would be fun to take my anger for Ryan and use it through Tim, Cal and everyone else. So yeah enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Calleigh got angry at everyone and went off to bed. After a few hours of trying to go to sleep she gave up and sat up in bed. Her eyes fell on her and Tim's wedding picture. Calleigh sighed heavily.

"Oh, Timmy...just 2 more days." Calleigh fingered Tim's features lightly and sighed. "I gotta see you."

And with that Calleigh got up and changed out of her...well Tim's work shirt and walked downstairs.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Just were do you think your going?" asked Frank as he opened up one eye.

The detectives decided to take shifts watching Calleigh. Last night was Horatio and Eric. Tonight was Frank and the newbie's turn.

"I'm going to see my husband. Do you got a problem with that Tripp?"

"No I don't Calleigh. You know your not allowed out of the house by yourself."

"Yes, Daddy." said Calleigh saracastically. Oh yeah that was Tim Speedle definatley. Frank eyed her.

"Listen are you coming with me or not?"

"Just let me tell the nebwbie over here." said Frank poking at Ryan.

Calleigh rolled her eyes and walked out of her house. She hadn't really talked much with this Ryan Wolfe character but she already knew that he would go to any lengths to prove himself. There are just some people that you can look at and say I don't like them and other's you have to get to know first. But Calleigh knew she didn't like him. And she could careless if he liked her.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Please just let me go." pleaded Madison.

"I don't want to."

"My parents are going to find you and put you away for life Mr. Brown."

"Please call me Jack. You know you were always my brightest student."

"Your sick." said Madison.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Detecive Speedle you have a visitor." said a guard.

"Tell them to go away." grumbled Tim.

"Now do you really want me to go away?" said Calleigh making her presence known.

"I'll just wait over there." said Frank.

"Calleigh." Tim said anxiously.

"Hey you." Calleigh sniffled. "I've missed you."

"I miss you too." said Tim wrapping his hands around Calleigh's on the bars.

"Tim this is so stupid you just punched a guy its not like you killed somebody. Don't you think this is a little drastic?"

"Well...Stetler's just doing what he thinks is best for me and the case right now. If he wouldn't have done this who knows what I might have done to Dennis."

"Well atleast I know you can fight your own battels."

Tim smirked. "How are you holding up?''

" I've had better days."

"I'm sorry."

"Eh, its ok." Calleigh sighed. "Horatio's got this new guy. Says its only temporay."

"Well what did you expect? Nobody can replace the man."

Calleigh laughed. It actually felt good to laugh she hadn't done it in days.

"Seriously Tim this guy is just so...so...show offie."

"Show offie?" said Tim. "That's a knew word I'll have to use that more often."

Calleigh smiled. "Shut up."

"I've missed that." said Tim touching her cheek.

"Missed what?"

"Your smile."

"Calleigh?" stated Frank. "We should go."

"Frank I don't want to leave?"

"I know but if there's a phone call you'll need to be there."

Calleigh looked at Tim as in for him to do something. But what could he do he was behind bars for the next 48 hours.

"You should go."

"I don't wanna leave you." said Calleigh holding Tim's hand through the bars.

"I know..but you have to...for Maddy.

Calleigh sighed. "For Maddy."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"What did my parents ever do to you?"

"They never did anything to me Madison. Can I call you Maddy?"

"NO!" shouted Maddy. "Only my mom and dad can call me that."

"Yeah well they won't be you're mom and dad for long."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

2 DAYS LATER

So far there was no calls made and Jason Wells was released a few hours ago. He wouldn't come immediatley to the house. No, he knew better then that. He would what it out awhile.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey Jack." said Jason.

"Hey man."

"So this is little Madison Speedle huh?" asked Jason kneeling down in front of Madison.

"Yup that's her."

"Hi Madison." said Jason reaching out to touch her cheek. Madison jerked her head away.

"Sorry but my Mommy and Daddy always told me to stay away from strangers."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh had finally fell asleep. But she was soon woken up with someone she didn't expect.

"Hey sleepy head."

Calleigh rolled over and opened her eyes to look at the person who was talking to her.

"Tim..." Calleigh said drastically flinging herself into his arms.

"Hey baby."

"Your home to stay?"

"Yes. God I missed you." said Tim putting some of Calleigh's hair behind her ears. "And I see that your habiats haven't changed since i've been gone.' said Tim gesturing towards his black button up work shirt.

"Yeah well..." Calleigh had it she couldn't wait anymore she flung herself at Tim knocking

"Hey whoa there tiger." said Tim.

"What's a matter?" asked Calleigh looking at Tim with pleading eyes.

"Nothing...i'm just sitting on the remote." said Tim throwing it on the floor.

"Oh." Calleigh laughed as she rolled on top of Tim.

TBC...haha arn't i evil.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright, you sure you wanna do this?" asked Tim as him and Calleigh pulled up in the parking lot of Madison's school.

"Of course I do. Just... Tim promise me..."

"I know don't let my temper get the best of me."

"Yeah." said Calleigh as Tim peeked her cheek.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

The same secretary from a few days before was still there and she lowered herself in her seat when she saw Tim enter.

"C-can I hel-p you?"

"Yeah um...I need to see Prinicpal Williams please." stated Tim.

"Yeah sure just let me tell her your here."

"Thank you."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Mr. and Mrs. Speedle please take a seat." said Mrs. Williams as Calleigh and Tim walked into her office. "I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you the other day, I was away at lunch."

"That's ok. Your here now." said Calleigh as her and Tim sat down.

"I'm very sorry to here about your daughter, I assure you that nothing like this has ever happen."

"Yeah, until now." said Tim. Calleigh kicked him in the shin.

"Prinicpal Williams." started Calleigh.

"Please call me Linda."

"Ok...Linda. When i registered Madison here we gave you a contact card of saying who our daughter was allowed to leave with. On that card it said my husband and myself, Lt. Caine, Detective Delko, Alexx Woods, or my parents. Now what I wanna know is why you let her go with a teahcer."

The principal didn't know what to say.

"Or more importantly." started Tim. "Why you hired an escaped felon."

"We didn't know Jack Brown was a felon until you told us."

"You are required to back round checks." said Tim.

"Well yes we are but uh-" Mrs. Williams.

"Are you working with him?" asked Tim. Calleigh looked at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you work-"

"Tim can I see you in the hallway please?" asked Calleigh.

Tim looked at the prinicpal sternly. "Sure."

"What is your problem?" asked Calleigh once they were in the hall.

"Sorry."

"You can't just go throwing around accusations like that."

"Accusations?" stated Tim. "Calleigh it was a simple question."

"You know what i think it would be best if you went back to the lab, or better yet I think you should go home."

"Calleigh..."

"Tim, I want our daughter back-"

"And you don't think I don't!" yelled Tim.

"I didn't say you didn't-"

"You didn't have to." stated a hurt Tim and walked away.

"Were are you going?" asked Calleigh in her southern drawl.

"I'm doing what you told me to. I'm going home. And I really don't care if you come or not."

Calleigh sighed and walked towards Tim.

The secretary watched the argument from her desk and quickly dialed a number.

"Jack, yeah its me Emma. Your plans working. There already fighting over her." said Emma in a hushed tone.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"...YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!" screamed Madison. "Tim Speedle is my father."

"How can you be sure?" asked Jason.

Madison didn't know what to say.

"Well were going to find out arn't we." said Jason as he took out a needle and pricked Madison's finger and pulling out a q-tip and taking the blood from her finger. "Here let's send this to your _dad_."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Tim would just talk to me please?" screamed Calleigh as they walked into their house.

"No."

"Why not." screamed Calleigh.

"Guys..."

"Because! Damn it Calleigh I was just asking her a simple question."

"Yeah Tim I get that but if you pull the rabit out of the hat before your ready then the trick doesn't work."

"Guys..." said Ryan.

"I can't believe your comparing me to a trick Calleigh."

"Guys..."

"WHAT! screamed Calleigh and Tim together.

"You guys got a package." The newbie stated with wide eyes. Obviously the Speedle's were not ones to mess with.

Calleigh didn't say anything to Ryan as her and Tim walked into the kitchen.

Calleigh put on a pair of gloves and opened up the package. Inside she found a letter and a swab.

"This should satisfy your curosity Speedle." Calleigh read aloud.

"What is it?" asked Tim.

"It's a swab..." said Calleigh.

"Why would he be sending us a swab." started Tim.

"Tim..." said Calleigh her eyes filling up with tears. "Its got blood on it."

Tim didn't say anything for awhile then when he finally realized he knew how to talk he said. "We should uh...get this over to the lab."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Valera how long can this take?" asked Calleigh.

"Its almost donw." said Valera as the machine beeped printing out the results.

"What is it?" asked Tim.

"Its Maddy's blood." said Valera before Calleigh took the results from her hand when Calleigh saw the results she gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

"Calleigh what is it?"

"Tim...uh..."

"Calleigh..." said Tim when she didn't answer Tim took the paper.

TIm crumbled it up and threw it on the ground. "Madison's not mine."

"Tim..." said Calleigh tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Leave me alone." said Tim his own tears falling down his cheeks gently. "Just...leave me alone." was all he said before he walked out the door leaving Valera stunned and Calleigh crying silently.

TBC...awwwwwwww I just wanna wrap my arms around Tim and tell him its going to be ok.


	9. Chapter 9

Tim and Calleigh lay in bed that night not saying a word to eachother. Tim didn't know what to do. He couldn't believe that Madison wasn't his. I guess somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that there could be a possbilty that she wasn't his but he just never wanted to believe it. He loved that little girl more then anything and then to find out this was just to much.

Calleigh turned so she was facing Tim's back and she put a comforting hand on his shaking shoulder. "Tim, honey." said Calleigh in a shacking voice.

"Just leave me alone Cal." said Tim trying to muffle his sobs.

"Honey, it's going to be ok."

"No. Its not. That little girl she...I have always loved her as my own." said Tim sitting up and wiping a few tears away.

"I know that Timmy. And don't you think for one second that your not a great father, because you are Tim. And your..." Calleigh took Tim's hand and placed it on her slightly swollen belly. "Going to be a great father to this little one." finished Calleigh.

Tim sighed. "Cal, i'm sorry."

"For what?" started Calleigh. "Tim sweetie you didn't do anything wrong."

"I reacted...badly." said Tim turning to face Calleigh. "I shouldn't have left like that. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." said Calleigh smiling brightly. "Were gonna get her back Tim. I promise."

"I know we are I just want her back now!"

Calleigh moved to where she was sitting on Tim's lap and kissed him deeply.

"Oh why'd you have to go and do that." said Tim as him and Calleigh soon got into a passionate embrace.

"Tim..." moaned Calleigh.

"Wait...I, I can't do this." stated Tim sitting up.

"Since when." said Calleigh sittign up on her elbows. "Oh honey did you forget how? Well her let me show you." said Calleigh sudectuvley as she sat up and went to go kiss Tim again.

"Cal, stop. I can't do this when that newbie is downstairs."

"And why not?" asked Calleigh pretending to be offended.

"Well, Cal i hate to tell you this but you tend to scream from time to time."

Calleigh smacked Tim playfully. "Oh shut up. I do not."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So Maddy how long do you think it will take for your _dad _to come and save you?" asked Emma also known as the secretary.

Madison didn't say anything. So Emma got into her face causing Jason to get angry.

"Hey, you don't yell at my daughter."

"Sorry." said Emma and backed away.

"You know Maddy me and your mom could be happy."

"My mom doesn't love you." was all Maddy said.

"But she could." Jason started. "Under the right circumstances."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh walked into the writting lab (I have no clue what its called so i called it the writing lab but you know Cynthis the one who works on the money and hand writting and stuff) and found the lab tech looking at the notes that came with the packages.

"Hey what did you find?"

"Well the two notes are definatley from the same person."

"Is that all?" asked Calleigh.

"I'm sorry."

Calleigh sighed heavily. "It seems like everyday that goes by we get further and further away."

Cynthia put a comforting hand on Calleigh shoulder. "How's Tim doing?"

"Oh, well you know Tim." started Calleigh. "He's suffering. He feels like its his fault. I think he still can't believe that Maddy's not his."

"How are you feeling about that?"

"Well Jason raped me, but that doesn't change how I feel about my daughter."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim stood in front of his locker looking at the family photo's of him, Calleigh and Madison that were taped onto his locker and sighed. He took the picture of Madison's first birthday off and pocketed it. "I'm sorry." said Tim as he at down on the bech. "I'm so sorry."

"Speed..."

Tim looked up. "Hey H."

"How you doin?" asked Horatio as he sat down next Speed in the bench.

Speed chuckled sarcastically. "Yeah H i'm fine. If you call being awake at all hours of the night, constantly afraid that your wife's going to be kidnapped again or if she going to lose our unborn child from grief. H I am trying to be so strong. For Calleigh, and I, I just...after her I have no energy to be strong for me. I can't sleep and when I do I have nightmares that he's hurting her or or she's screaming for me and I can't finid her. I just I can't take it any more." Speed sighed.

"Speed you don't have to try and be strong for anyone. What your going through Calleigh's going through it to. You'll get her back Speed."

"Yeah and how do you figure. We got no leads. We know who has her but we can't find them. And I just found out that the little girl I raised for the past 7 years, the little girl that I loved as my own isn't really mine."

"Speed Maddy knows that you love her. And that you and Calleigh are doing everything that you can to find her." Horatio reached out and put his hand on Speed's shoulder. "She's a smart girl. She's Calleigh's daughter she's not going to take crap from anyone. And she's been raised by a man who doesn't take no for answer. You'll find her. I promise."

"Thanks H."

TBC...

I'm kinda experencing writers block so bare with me.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been three months, Calleigh was now 6 months pregnant but she looked full term. "Hey you." said Calleigh walking into trace.

"Hey yourself." said Tim putting some samples into the mass spec. "Do you need something?"

"Yeah, actually those bullets that you promised me about 3 hours ago."

"Well Ryan was in here and he said that he would take them to you because I was swamped."

"Well I never got them." said Calleigh.

"Great." said Tim before him and Calleigh walked out the door.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Wolfe!" yelled Tim as he entered the break room.

Ryan jumped. "What's up guys?"

"Were are those bullets you promised me you'd give to Calleigh."

Ryan looked dumbfounded. "I um..."

"Don't tell me you lost them." said Calleigh. Ryan looked down at the floor.

"You just lost the key piece of evidence in an active murder investigation Ryan."

"I, I could have sworn I gave them to you." said Ryan looking at Calleigh.

"Well you didn't Ryan."

Horatio walked in and to make his presence known he said, "Guys what's going on here?"

"Your little helper here just lost the key piece of evidence in a murder investigation." said Tim.

"What kind of evidence are we talkin about here?" asked Horatio putting his hands on his hips and looking at Ryan.

"The bullets pulled from the vic's body." started Calleigh. "Without them I can't run them, causing us not to find the shooter. Causing a murderer to run free."

"Alright guys calm down." Horatio started. "Wolfe were did you have them last?"

"I don't remember."

"I thought you OCD guys knew were you put everything, or otherwise its on your mind constantly."

"Shut up Speedle." said Ryan hatefully.

"Guys." said Horatio. "Why don't we just divide up ok."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

A few hours later they found the bullets, uncompromised in Ryan's locker. Speed had walked them down to Calleigh himself to make sure she got them this time and as of this moment he was watching her shoot. He was distracted from his thoughts when his cell phone rang.

"Speedle."

"Daddy..."

"Maddy?" started Tim. Calleigh's head snapped towards Speed's direction. "Maddy honey were are you?"

"Um... don't know...I...there was a phone and I took it and the bad guys they left and I got out of the ropes and i..."

"Maddy...Maddy honey your breaking up..."

"Gotta away..."

"Ok...Maddy listen to me are you out of the house they kept you in?"

"Yeah."

"Alright honey listen to me I want you to stay on the phone, and run and hide somewhere ok. I'm gonna have Uncle Tyler trace the call ok...Maddy?"

"Yeah Daddy?"

"I love you."

"I love you to daddy."

Tim and Calleigh ran from ballistics and down to the A/V lab.

"Tyler!" screamed Calleigh as she opened the door.

"I need you to trace this call...its Maddy." said Tim.

And with that Tyler grabbed the phone and typed away furiously on his computer.

"I got a location." started Tyler. "She's close to the glades."

"Thanks Ty." said Calleigh as Tyler handed the phone back to Speed.

"Maddy?" said Tim.

"Yeah Daddy?"

"Listen to me ok I need you to stay right were you are ok. I need you to stay on the phone."

"Ok."

"Mommy and Daddy are going to come get you ok. We promise."

TBC...Sorry it took me so long..I had writers block but i'm out of it now so whoot whoot! More chapters to come I promise!


	11. Getting Madison Back

Calleigh and Tim were in there Tahoe speeding as fast as they could down the causeaway to get the glades.

"Tim,'' stated Calleigh.

"I know Calleigh. Well get there I promise," said Tim as he took Calleigh hand and kissed it softly.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

They had stopped the SUV just outside the glades and began to walk inside.

"Maddy!" screamed Calleigh.

"Maddy!" Tim and Calleigh yelled together.

The couple seemed to walk what felt like hours. Until they found what they wanted.

"Maddy!" screamed Tim.

"Daddy!" screamed Madison as she lifted her head from her knees.

"Maddy," said Tim breathesly.

The next thing Tim and Calleigh knew there little girl came out from behind an old shed.

"Daddy! Mommy!" cried Madison as she ran towards Tim and Calleigh.

Tim lifted her into her arms and Calleigh put her hands to her mouth and started to cry. She had her daughter back and that's all that mattered.

"Daddy I was so scared."

"I know sweetheart. Let's get you out of here ok." said Tim as Madison squirmed in his arms to get over to Calleigh.

"Mommy!"

"Oh, Maddy. I love you so much."

"I love you to Mommy," said Madison as she looked down at her mother's ever growing belly. "Wow Mommy your tummy's big."

And all Calleigh could do was smile and hold her daughter tightly.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Jason and Emma entered the shack that they were holding Madison hostiage. Jason opened the door to Madison's room and yelled in anger.

"She's gone!" yelled Jason.

"Well genuis what are we going to do now?" asked Emma.

"Speedle," was all Jason could say.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim, Calleigh, Horatio, Eric, and Madison were all sitting in the break room at CSI. Tim and Calleigh were sitting on the couch with Madison.

"So what happens now?" asked Calleigh.

"Well, considering we have no evidence to find these guys I think it would be better for you guys if you went into the program," said Horatio.

"Witness Protection?" asked Speed.

"Yeah."

"I'm not doing it," stated Calleigh.

"Calleigh I think it would be best. You guys just got your daughter back do you really want something else to happen to her or to you guys for that matter?" asked Horatio.

"Horatio I am a strong southern women. And Tim can defend himself and I know that both of us would fight to death for this little girl. Nobody is ever going to take her away from us again," started Calleigh. "What kind of example are we setting for our daughter if we just run and hide?"

"Calleigh-" started Horatio.

"No Horatio! If Jason wants us he'll go through anything and anybody to get us. Do you really think Witness Protection is going to help?"

Horatio shook his head. "There's no point in arguing with you is there?"

Calleigh smirked and shook her head. She then looked at Tim and kissed him softly.

"Come on guys," started Eric. "Get a room."

"That's very funny. You know Delko have you ever thought of taking up stand up comedy, because your actually really funny," said Tim sarcastically.

"It's good to have you back man," said Eric with a smirk. "I missed the old Speed."

"Anything for you Delko." said Speed sarcastically.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey you," said Calleigh wrapping her arms around Tim's waist.

"Hey yourself."

"It's 4 in the morning. How long have you been standing here watching her?" asked Calleigh as she looked over at her daughter's sleeping form.

"Since you fell asleep."

"Tim she's not going anywhere.''

"I know that. It's just...we don't have to tell her about you know," started Tim. Calleigh shook her head to let her husband know she had no clue what he was talking about. "About the fact that i'm not her real father."

Calleigh looked down at the ground and looked back up with tears in her eyes. It killed her to know that that little girl came from one horrible night. But that could never stop the love she felt for that little girl. And she knew that Tim's heart must be broken because he loved Madison more then anything. "You don't have to tell her anything that you don't want to," said Calleigh her southern accent thickining while she stroked her husband's cheek affectuantly.

"I love you."

"I love you to," said Calleigh. "Now come on. Come to bed."

"I'll be there in a minute," stated Tim as he turned his attention back to his daughter. And no DNA test was going to change that.

"Ok." said Calleigh as she leaned in and kissed Tim on the cheek. As Calleigh started to walk away Tim grabbed her hand and pulled her face towards his and kissed her passionatley.

"I love you so much," said Tim.

"I know you do. I never questioned that for one second."

TBC...puts on soap opera annoucer voice and plays soap opera music Will everythig be ok? Will Jason hurt the Speedle family? Will little Madison be ok? Find out in the next chapter of Anything to protect my family.

LOL. Sorry I couldn't resist.


	12. Chapter 12

Tim and Calleigh had woken up that day to the sun shining and in eachother's arms. Life couldn't get any better now that they had there daughter back. Tim had woken up first and starred at Calleigh until she had woken up.

"Good morning," said Tim.

"Hi. How long have you been starring at me this time?"

"Oh about an hour."

"Well I really wish that you'd stop that. It's scary," said Calleigh right before she yelled out in pain.

"What's a matter?" asked Tim.

"I, I think the baby just kicked," started Calleigh as she grabbed Tim's hand. "Do you feel that?" asked Calleigh with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah," said Tim smiling to himself. "This little guy's going to be a soccer player."

"Excuse me?"

"What I say?"

"Girl you mean."

"Boy!" shouted Tim.

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Boy!" shouted Calleigh.

"Girl." Tim yelled back.

"Gotcha."

"Cute very cute," started Tim. "Well it doesn't even matter because I will love this baby no matter what it is."

"I know, that's what makes you so great."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Do to rescent events Horatio had let Tim and Calleigh bring in Madison with them to work. And in all honesty it was a battle he wouldn't have been able to win anyways.

"Daddy?"

"Yes," stated Tim as he put some samples into the mass spec.

"Do you like your job?" asked Maddy as her legs swung from her chair.

"Yes I do. What's with the questions?"

"Well when I was with those people. Jason said that you weren't my daddy, and that you didn't clean your gun because you didn't like your job. And that you wanted out of the responsiblilty of taking care of me and Mommy."

Tim closed his eyes tightly and sighed and then walked over to his daughter.

"Maddy honey listen to me. I love you with all my heart. And no matter what idiot says that i'm not your father you can just look him or her in the face and tell them different now can't you."

Maddy nodded.

"I love you." said Tim as he stroked Maddy's cheek softly. Madison then reached her little hand up to Tim's cheek and wiped away a tear.

"Don't cry daddy." with that Tim lost it and he pulled Maddy into the tightest hug possible. "I love you to Daddy."

Horatio who was watching from his office and smiled at the site and looked over to the door were he saw Calleigh crying softly. Calleigh looked over at the site of her family. And she couldn't ask for anything more. She had a husband who was sweet, kind, bend over backwards to help you, a husband who had a very strong arrest jacket, and did she mention very sexy. But most importatnly he was a great father. Calleigh walked over to Tim and Madison and joined in on the group hug. This is were she was supposed to be right here with her husband and daughter in the place she loved to work at. And no physco was going to change that.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim and Calleigh were coming out of CSI with Madison hand in hand when they met the shock of their life.

"Hello Speedle," said Jason pointing a gun at him. "I believe you met Emma." said Jason nodding over at Emma who raised her gun at Calleigh.

"The secretary." stated Tim.

"Yeah, I get around." said Emma.

"Put the gun down Jason," said Calleigh.

"Um...let me think about that no."

"Jason this isn't about them. It's about me and you. Let them go and you can do whatever you want with me."

"How sentimental. You putting your family before you Speedle, that's very brave."

"Thanks," Tim said sarcastically.

"Daddy I'm scared."

"Everything's going to be fine Maddy just go inside."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa," said Jason. "She's not going anywhere."

"Go inside Maddy." said Tim and Calleigh together.

"Come here Madison." said Jason holding out his hand.

"Maddy, sweetie go inside," said Calleigh with a shaky voice.

Emma laughed and stepped closer to Calleigh. "What are you scared of this?" she asked no placing the gun to Calleigh's forehead.

Madison slowly got away and ran for her Uncle Horatio.

"Nothing scares me,'' stated Calleigh. "I'm not afraid to die."

"Your wife's very brave," stated Jason as he moved closer to Tim and placed the gun on his forehead as well.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Madison took the elevator up stairs to the floor Horatio's office was on but she didn't see Horatio there so as she ran back down the stairs and ran into Eric.

"Whoa there little lady, what did your parents tell you about running in the halls?" asked Eric getting down to her level.

"Uncle Eric you don't understand!"

"What don't I understand?"

"The people..who kidnapped me have Mommy and Daddy."

Eric's eyes soon filled with worry."Where?"

"Outside."

"Ok Maddy listen to me. I want you to go downstairs and stay with Aunt Alexx you here me! Go!"

Maddy nodded and took off. 

"Go!" screamed Eric again as he took his gun from his holister. He ran down the hall and stopped at the reception desk. "Paula, I need back up outside right now."

"What?" asked a confused Paula.

"Just do it!" said Eric as he pressed the button for the elevator and saw Horatio standing there.

"H we've got a problem."

"What is it Eric?"

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Let her go Jason," said Speed.

"I'm afraid that's not possible."

Tim looked to his left and saw Eric and Horatio come out from the side door and then he looked to his right and saw S.W.A.T. Tim knew everything was going to be ok now.

"Put the gun down Jason." ordered Tim again.

"I told you no."

Jason jumped as he felt something press against his head. "Put the gun down Jason." said a very ticked off Eric.

And before anyone knew what was happening guns were being fired.

TBC...Wasn't it so sad when Maddy said "Don't cry daddy."


	13. Epilogue

3 YEARS LATER

"Daddy come on get up!" yelled Madison as she poked her father over and over again.

"Mmm," said Tim regreatfully.

"Come on Daddy get up! You promised me you'd take me rollerblading today. Come one Daddy get up!"

"Maddy daddy worked overtime last night, please just give me 10 more minutes," Tim pleaded.

"Okay," said Madison as she ran off to her room.

"You know you did promise her that you'd take her first thing in the morning," stated Calleigh as she rolled over so she was on top of Tim's chest.

"I know. I'm just tired."

"Well maybe if you would stand up to Horatio and not agree everytime with him he asks you to work overtime, you wouldn't be so tired."

"Well what can I say Horatio's a hard guy to say no to."

"Admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That you like your job," Calleigh said playfully. "Your a workaloholic," Calleigh said with a smirk.

"No that would be your job," Tim stated as he rolled over so that Calleigh was on top.

"You know I don't know why you bother to start this because Lilly's just going to start crying," said Calleigh.

"Your right-" Tim went to go say something but he was interrupted by Maddy.

"Daddy I gave you ten minutes NOW COME ON!"

"Alright alright i'm up i'm up."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

''Daddy?" asked Madison later that night on the back porch

"Yeah."

"What happend?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that day you told me to run inside. I know Uncle Eric got shot in the arm but what happend?"

"You sure you wanna know?"

Madison nodded. "Yeah."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

FLASHBACK------

"Put the gun down Jason," said a very ticked off Eric.

"What makes you think I'll listen to you?"

"Well you have a gun pointed at the back of your head. I know that would change my mind about the situation," said Eric as he pressed the gun harder into Jason's head. Nobody was going to mess with his best friends.

Doesn't it bother you Speedle?"

"Does what bother me?" asked Tim.

"Knowing that Madison isn't yours that she's mine,'' stated Jason.

"No it doesn't bother me. I love her and that's all that matters."

"Tim..." stated Calleigh. She knew S.W.A.T. was in place and Horatio and Eric were there and Madison was safe inside but she was still scared out of her mind for some reason.

"It's going to be ok Calleigh," said Tim as he reached for his gun and shot Jason. The look on Jason's face was priceless to Tim its like he didn't know what hit him. Emma then moved her gun on Eric and he fell down Horatio and one S.W.A.T officer then fired at Emma. Who then went down. Tim walked over to Jason and Calleigh ran over to Eric as Horatio called for an ambulance.

"Eric..." cried Calleigh.

"I"m ok Calleigh. It's just in the arm."

Calleigh nodded and helped Eric sit up and look over at Tim.

Tim sat down next to Jason who was struggling to for air. "Where's Brown?" asked Tim pure hatred in his voice.

"I don't know who your talking about."

Tim then pressed down angrily on Jason's gunshot wound causing him to scream out in pain. "I'm going to ask you one more time were. is. Brown?"

"I shot him. He's at the shack were we kept Maddy."

"Your not lying to me are you?"

"No, n-o, no." said Jason. "I can't fell anything."

"Well then it must suck to be you," said Tim sarcastically. "I told you Jason I would do anything to protect my family, and I meant that."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

PRESENT-----

"So that man was really my father?" asked Madison her voice quivering slightly.

"Yeah sweetie he was.''

Madison stood up and walked into the yard. Tim dipped his head and sighed then walked over to his daughter.

"Maddy I love you more then anything," Tim stated as he put his hand on Maddy's shoulder. "You know that right?"

"I know you do. And that's why your the best Daddy ever," said Maddy as she ran into Tim's arms and hugged him tightly.

Calleigh who was watching from the screen door smiled. She knew this is were she belonged. With her husband and her two daughters. She was distracted from her thoughts when little Lilly pulled her hair.

"'Getti momma getti."

"Its Spaghetti Lilly."

"'Getti"

"Alright come on. Tim..." yelled Calleigh.

"Yeah," said Tim as he lifted Madison up onto his shoulders.

"Dinner's ready."

"Alright we'll be right there."

THE END...lame ending I know but i couldn't think of anything. Reviews would be great. Thanks.


End file.
